


The Apocalypse Begins

by orphan_account



Series: Micheals Apocolypse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has arrived on Earth and formed an alliance with Asmodeus to bring a new apocalypse. They have captured and are torturing Jack, and plan on bringing in yet another big bad from the Bad Place. Team Freewill now have to save Jack, stop another apocalypse, and deal with new problems as they ariseCannon divergent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically really cannon divergent. I'll try and post chapters close together, it really matters how much time I have. In this, everybody is back from Earth Two, and Lucifer is still controlling heaven.

It had been a few weeks since the demon fiasco at the convenient store in which Jack had banished the demons, but everyone was still on edge. Demons that beat the bunker meant that Asmodeus was closing in on Jack, and they weren’t entirely sure what they were going to do when he did.

Mary and Sam had gone out to the library to do some research on other ways to shield Jack, while the Belgium himself was practicing with his powers some more in his room.

Cas and Dean were scrolling through different types of nephron lore once again, both tired of looking but refusing to give up.

They worked in silence until suddenly Cas growled and clutched his head, falling into his knees.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. “Cas, what’s wrong?” he yelled again.

“The angels, they have accepted a bargain with Lucifer, they have made him the undisputed ruler of heaven,” Cas said in shock, worry lacing his features.

“They’ve what?”

“They have agreed to his terms,” Cas clarified. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Well as much as that sucks, we’ve already got our plate full. Right now we need to focus on Jack, and evil Michael,” Dean decided, turning back towards his computer screen. Cas nodded and sighed, once again focusing on the task at hand.

 

——————————————————————

 

Earth two was literal hell. It had been ever since the Apocalypse. It was for this reason that Michael was so keen to leave for the nice, lush, other world that awaited him. It was why he was so thrilled to finally make it through the portal.

The opening brought him to a small field somewhere in northern Wisconsin, right near a family on a picnic, who he smiled without a second thought.

First things first, the angel thought to himself, allies. Michael knew what he had done wrong in his first run of an apocalypse, he’d tried to kill the devil. Now though he knew that there would always be an evil to balance out the good, so he might as well use that evil to his advantage.

“Asmodeus,” he called. “I know you can hear me. I wish to bargain.”

“Do ya now,” came a heavily accented voice from behind. “Heard you were planning an apocalypse, sounds fun,” the sitting king is hell said with mild interest.

“Well you heard right. I believe that it is in both of our best interests don’t you?”

“I suppose,” Asmodeus replied vaguely. “I imagine you’ll need quite a few people dead. Including the nephilim,” the demon added.

“That would be ideal. So, what do you say?”

“I say you’ve got yourself a partnership.” Michael smiled wickedly.

“Excellent,” he said. “Now I don’t suppose you know where the boy is?”

“No, but I know how we can get him here. I’ve been waiting to enact this plan by myself, but I believe the time has come.”

 

——————————————————————

Jack woke up panting, his dream still vivid in his mind's eye. No, not a dream. A vision, his mind supplied. A vision of Jody being stabbed by Michael from Earth Two. He had seen the whole thing as clear as he could see his own hands, and he had heard something too. A voice, telling him to go to a certain address alone, or else the vision would come true.

Jack thought of what Dean has told him about not leaving base and about how worried Cas would be, but then he remembered Jody, and his nice she’s been to him. He knew that if he had a chance to stop that vision from coming true, he had to try.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he slipped out of bed and down the hall. Sam’s room was quite, as was Mary’s. He knew the real problem would be Dean’s room as Castiel had taken to swatching over the hunter as he slept in order to stop his nightmares from haunting him.

Jack carefully slid past Dean’s door and didn’t let his guard down until he was outside the base and teleporting to the address he’d been given. Jack found himself in a large warehouse, torches blazing on the walls and shadows dancing from the cracks,

“Why hello Jack, how lovely of you to stop by,” said the voice of Asmodeus.

“I remember you,” Jack said, brow furrowed, “you hurt my friends!” he exclaimed as the fight with the demon came back to him.

“Yes he did, and now? We’re gonna hurt you,” a different voice said. Jack suddenly found himself bound with iron chains to the ceiling and floor, Michael standing in front of him. He tried to call out but found his mouth unable to move.

“Hush little nephilim,” Michael sId mockingly. “Wouldn't wasn’t to be disrespectful now would we?” The otherworldly arc angel said, eyes glinting evilly in the torchlight of the warehouse.

Michael twisted one of his hands and Jack cried out silently in pain, his back arching and his limbs flailing.

“Oh I’m going to have fun with you, Jack,” Michael crooned, yanking Jack by the fair and tilting his head back to face him. “And I wouldn’t count on your little friends to save you, they’re going to be quite busy what with my friend coming.”

Michael didn’t give Nack much time to think about his words though for he twisted his hand again,this time making long gashes appear on the nephilim’s back as if he had been whipped.

“Take off the fray, let him scream,” Asmodeus suggested. Michael smirked and flicked his wrist, freeing Jack’s mouth from it’s invisible lock. This time when Michael twisted his wrist, Jack’s screams could be heard all over the warehouse.

 

——————————————————————

 

Everyone at base was panicking. Cas had freaked out the previous night? His head burning as he suddenly saw a warehouse in his mind's eye where Jack was being tortured by Michael and Asmodeus.

Naturally he had been terrified, but didn’t think it probable that it was happening. Not until he had seen Jack missing without a note or sign about his whereabouts.

“Cas, calm down. We’re going to find him,” Dean reassured him. “I’ve already alerted Jody and the others, and Catch is going I go see if he can find anything. We’re gonna get him back.”

“I was supposed to protect him Dean,” Vas growled miserably. “I was his guardian, his father! I was meant to keep him safe,” he stressed, wringing his hands.

“This isn’t your fault Cas, there’s nothing you could have done,” Mary chimed in.

“She’s right, now all we can do is focus on getting Jack back,” Sam said, already searching the web for signs of a possible location of Asmodeus of Michael.

“Yeah, we’re gonna find him,” Dean repeated once more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I'm gonna try to update at least twice a week for this story, but it probably be quite random.   
> Just a reminder, this AU does not follow cannon, but I will continue the story no matter what happens in the real show. The towns used in this chapter are made up in case anyone is wondering.

Claire watched as Dean passed the length of the room, going over plans with Jody and Sam while Cas was talking to Patience about any visions she may of had about Jack’s whereabouts. Alex sat beside her looking through some papers about interdimensional travel in search of any information about Earth Two’s Michael while Donna, who had arrived not long after Claire, sat looking up places where Asmodeus might be with Mary.

“I think we got something!” Mary called over, pointing to the newspaper she and Donna had been looking through. The others quickly clustered around them so that they could read the headlines, all anxious to find Jack.

“It looks like the night Jack went missing, something blasted down a ton of trees out in forest in Washington. Some witnesses reported seeing a bright white flash in the sky, thought it was some kind of crazy fireworks. Authorities also found a body in the seen, a twelve year old girl with her eyes burned out.”

“Alright, so you think it’s an angel?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, get this,” Sam added, holding up his lap top to reveal a missing persons notice “The girl was named Jenny Wright, and she had gone out to the park with her father before she died. Her father who hasn’t been seen since.”

“Sounds like an angel to me,” Claire said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

“You think it’s Evil Michael?” Alex asked.

“I’m gonna guess yeah,” Donna said, while Mary in agreement beside her.

“What do you think Cas?” Dean asked, turning to face the angel. Cas looked terrible. His shoulders were slumped and his trenchcoat was wrinkled in a very un-Cas like fashion.

“Yes, that does sound like an angel. I have a feeling Asmodeus isn’t working alone anymore. Michael must have made some sort of agreement with him.” Cas said miserably. The loss of Jack seemed to be hitting him the hardest, as it was him who was meant to be looking out for the kid.

“Don’t worry Cas, you’ll find him,” Claire said. Cas looked at her for a second before smiling slightly.

“Thank you Claire.”

 

The group continued to work around what Mary and Donna had found to narrow in on a location when suddenly Jody’s voice rang out from across the room from where she and Alex were doing there own research on a seperate laptop.

“Guys, we have a problem,” she said.

“What is it now?” Dean groaned. “Can’t we just have one day with only one life or death situation?”

“Apparently not,” Alex replied. Look at this: Apparently there’s been a rash of six murders in the past two days, all starting around the time Jack went missing, all focused in a small town in Washington.”

“You think that’s where they’re holding him?” Mary asked, coming over to look at the story.

“I’m not sure,” Alex answered. “Either way, I can guarantee that Asmodeus has got troops there, so we’ll want to send some people out.” Everyone looked down at the news. As much as they wanted to focus primarily on Jack, they knew that Alex was right. They couldn’t just leave all those people to die.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a load gasp. They turned to see Patience standing stock still, her eyes wide and her mouth opened in a small ‘oh’ shape. It only lasted a few minutes before she relaxed and sat down on the couch.

“Patience, what’s wrong?” Jody asked, sitting down beside her.

“I-I saw him. I saw Jack,” she got out between gasps. “You’re right, Asmodeus is there with him, and so is someone else I didn’t recognize. I think it was an angel though, so I’m gonna go with Michael. The things they were doing to him...It was awful,” she exclaimed, brown eyes filling with tears.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jody said quietly pulling the crying woman into a hug.

“Patience, did you get a location?” Cas asked urgently.

“Y-yeah,” the psychic choked out. He’s in a town called Chaster, in some sort of old warehouse.”

“Is that the town where the attacks are happening?” Donna asked, turning to Alex.

“No, they’re happening down in Lineight,” Alex replied. “So I guess this means we’re splitting up then,” she added. Sam sighed at the thought. He didn’t like the idea, but he knew that they had no other choice if they wanted to save as many people as possible including Jack.

“Alright,” Dean stated, “Who’s going where?”

 

In the end they decided that Cas, Dean, Sam, and Claire would go after Jack in Chaster, while Jody, Mary, Alex, Donna, and Patience would head up to Lineight to fight whatever forces Asmodeus had waiting for them.Based on the news reports, it was going to be a lot.

“Alright, if anyone runs into any other hunters, send them down to Lineight,” Dean ordered. “And put any psychic you find on Jack’s case. If they see anything, have them give me a call.”

“Will do,” Donna agreed.

“Well I guess this is it for now,” Mary said, giving both her boys a tight hug. “Don’t get killed,” she ordered. Dean and Sam smiled before getting there bags and throwing them into the back seats of the impala where Cas and Claire were already waiting.

“What did you put in here, a refrigerator?” Claire growled as she shoved Dean’s bag off her lap.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean grumbled back as he started the engine. Cas stayed silent, only looking out the window sadly as they headed out. Dean’s brow creased and he felt new determination rise within him. They would get Jack back, if only so that Cas could keep his stupid promise to Kelly.

__-_-__

 

Jack hung limply from the chains that kept him tied to the ceiling and floor of the warehouse. He had tried everything to undo them, but they were made by Asmodeus, so there was no escape.

Blood seeped from angry raw gashes that cut down Jack’s back, and he could tell that his right wrist was shattered. Dried tears stained his cheeks, but he refused to fall into unconsciousness. As Michael beat hi bloody with special instruments of torture enchanted to prevent any form of angelic healing, Jack’s mind conjured up a distant memory.   
Jack lay with his bare chest exposed to the ceiling as Dean and Sam talked to a man who apparently was going to draw a design on his skin to stop him from being possessed. He remembered the burn, and the feeling of power surging through his veins as the man was thrown back into the wall.

Dean had told him that day that he had to get used to the pain and take it like a man, and he had promised he would. Jack intended to keep that promise even if it meant staying chained inside the filthy warehouse he was in now for the rest of his life.

Jack flinched as Asmodeus came strutting through the door of the dimly lit warehouse, his usually bright white suit stained with crimson. Behind him was another person though, one who drew Jack’s interest.

“Hello boy’s, I see you’ve caught yourselves a Nephilim,” she said, stepping out from behind Asmodeus.

“Kaia?” Jack croaked out in disbelief. “You’re dead,” he added.

“No sweety, Kaia’s still trapped in, oh how did she phrase it? It was so descriptive, ‘The Bad Place’. She’s not dead though, not yet. Now Michael, don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“I’m sorry, are you trying to order me somewhere?” the angel asked, affronted.

“Let’s not forget who got you here in the first place,” evil Kaia hissed. If it weren’t for me you two imbusals would be dead by the hands of those Winchesters. Now get to your position! Asmodeus and I can keep little Jack here company for now, I assure you he won’t be getting bored,” she said with a wicked grin before turning to Jack and stabbing a previously concealed blade into his shoulder. “Oh yes, we’ll have lots of fun together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter done! I'm gonna try to get another done by tomorrow as well.

Dean sat outside the motel room the group had booked in Wyoming with a beer in hand. Claire and Sam were inside doing research while Cas was making a food run. Dean had let him off the hook with that excuse as they had plenty of food, and Cas knew it.

“Hello Dean,” a voice said behind him.

“Heya Cas,” the hunter replied, making room on the hood of the impala for Cas to sit beside him. The angel hopped onto the hood of the car and pulled his trenchcoat around him, even though Dean knew he wasn’t cold. “Something on your mind?”

“Yes.” Dean waited a few minutes but the angel didn’t specify.

“So, how do you think the others are doing?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

“I’m sure they are okay, hey will not have reached Washington yet either. They actually have alonger way to go,” Cas reasoned. The angel looked more troubled then he had earlier, and kept fidgeting with his tie.

“Cas, what's really going on,” Dean demanded, turning to face him. Cas’s eyes flitted up to meet Dean’s , but he quickly looked back down.

“Lucifer came to me when I was out. He told me he knows that Jack has been taken, and wanted a team up.”

“Well what’d you say?”   
“No of course!” I’m not letting him near Jack. “He has control of Heaven now, you know. He made a deal with the angels for the throne.”

“Does he know where Jack is?”

“No, he’s been busy up in Heaven,” Cas replied. “Beut he won’t be to far behind, so we’ll have to hurry.”

“We will. We’ll find Jack, stop Michael and Asmodeus, and everything will be fine.”

“Dean, there are some fights we can’t win. I suggest we find Jack and lay low until this blows over.

“No Cas, that’s not how we roll. I will fight those two asshats with my dying breath,” Dean declared, not noticing the way Cas flinched at his words.

“I just, I can’t fail Jack, I promised Kelly I wouldn’t. I owe them both that much.”

“I know Cas, and you won’t. You gave your best, that’s all Kelly wanted,” Dean assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Now I’m gonna go and get a few hours before we start driving again,” Dean said, yawning.

Cas stayed perched on the hood of the Impala long after everyone inside had gone to bed, the warmth of Dean’s arm on his shoulder still spreading through his arm. Yet another person that he refused let down. Not again.

 

__-_-__

 

Mary sat in the passenger seat of Jody’s car as they headed up towards Washington, Alex, Patience, and Donna all sitting in the back. It was quite in the car, the only sounds being the noise of the radio, and an occasional question asked by Patience which were usually answered by Alex or Donna.

“So, what do you think we’re looking at?” Mary asked Jody.

“I’m not sure yet, the reports are only getting worse though. The entire towns now in shut down, we’ll have to sneak in,” Jody replied. “There’s a motel about an hour up, we can stop there for a bit.”

“How do you think the boys, Claire, and Cas are doing?”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Claire’s tough and those boys are practically invincible,” Jody reassured her. Mary nodded, but still felt a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. “You’ll let me know if you see anything, right?” Mary asked, turning back towards Patience.

“Yeah, of course,” the psychic assured her.

“I sent some messages to some other hunters, they’re gonna head up to Washington as well,” Donna reported. “It might take ‘em a few days though, they’re pretty far out.”

“Well I’ll take any help we can get, no matter how late,” Alex said. “I’ll see who I can get a hold of too.”

The group continued onward until they finally pulled into a motel as the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. Jody and Patience headed out on a food run while Alex, Mary and Donna smuggled in some of their knives into the rented room to sharpen.

“Alright. Let’s all aim for about four hours of sleep, and we can head out before dawn to try and gain some miles before the traffic picks up,” Mary suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Donna agreed. Alex nodded and went back to sharpening an iron knife.

“What if there’s an angel,” she said suddenly.

“What do you mean Alex?” Mary asked, brow furrowing.

“I mean what if Michael shows up. Do we have anyway to kill him? Only an arc angel blade can do that,” she pointed out.

“She has a point,” Patience agreed. The others thought for a bit, realizing that that was one major possibility that they had not covered back at base.

“I’m not sure. We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it,” Mary finally said. “But for now, we focus on getting to Washington.”

 

__-_-__

Ketch paced back and forth in Asmodeus’ Washington prison bases’ hallway. He had set up a false breakout alarm on the other side of the base, so the guards were all over by the northern group of cells trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Ketch peered into the cell that was the main cause of his debate and sighed. That stupid arc ange looked so damn miserable. Ketch sighed and pulled out the phone he had designated especially for the Winchesters. Casting one last exasperated look at the unresponsive Gabriel, he hit Dean’s name and hit dial.

“This is Dean.” came the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello Dean, I expect all is well with you?”   
“What do you want Ketch,” Dean replied his tone going from neutral to icey in a matter of seconds. Ketch sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I only wished to inform you that Asmodeus has acquired a weapon that you may find use of in your fight against Evil Michael,” Ketch replied airily.

“What weapon?” Dean asked, suddenly interested.

“You know I think you should really treat me with a bit more respect, after everything I’ve risked for you-”

“Ketch,” Dean growled in warning.

“Alright, alright,” Ketch conceded. “I don’t know how, but Asmodeus has gotten his hands on the arc angel Gabriel, and said arc angels blade.” Dean was silent on the other end of the line for a moment.

“Are you sure?” he finally asked.

“Of course I’m sure, I’m looking at him right now, see!” Ketch said, sending Dean a quick picture of the bruised and bloodied angel in the cell in front of him. “Now, what do you want me to do with him? If you need me to kill him it will be a little tricky, but I believe I can create a setup that will keep the heat off my back-”

“No. You’re not killing him, we need him alive. Are you in Washington, a town called Chaster?” Dean asked, cutting him off.

“No, I’m in a town called Rasnal, but it’s only three miles out from Chaster. That’s where Jack is, correct?”

“Yeah, we’re heading up there now. I want you to get Gabriel out, and bring him to Chaster. There’s an empty theatre on Magnolia Street, meet us there tomorrow,” Dean ordered.

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Ketch agreed before hanging up. “Well, an angelic prison break. This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have once again returned! I'm about half way through typing up chapter five, so I'll probably get that up tomorrow! I have stumbled upon some much welcome free time, so I will probably be posting a lot more for the next few days. (Possibly more, depends how much pre-written stuff I can make before my free time bites the dust)  
> Anyway, I'll try and get some other destiel things out that aren't in the series, so if you have any promps you'd like to give me, just let me know! (No pure smut though!)

Jack was barely conscious, the only thing keeping him awake being the steady pain that was being inflicted on him by Evil Kaia. He had thought that Michael was bad, but Kaia was a whole new level of pain.  
He vaughly wondered where Michael had been sent. He hoped that it wasn’t to kill his friends, though he knew that it probably was. A scream of pain was ripped from his throat as Evil Kaia made a grabbing motion with her wrist, and Jack felt his heart forcefully stutter.   
“You know the fun thing about playing with immortals,” she mused out load as Jack gasped for breath. “It’s how unkillable you are. I mean I can do literally anything to you, and you can’t die because of it. It’s glorious!” she cackled as she twisted her wrist again, making his heart move in his chest, sending shocks of pain spiraling through his body. Jack flinched as she walked over to her weapons rack and grabbed her staff. He had found that the blade on that hurt more then her other ones, and the wounds inflicted by it were also unable to be healed by his powers.   
“Castiel, help,” he whimpered as the blade sliced through his skin. 

__-_-__

Cas sat up quickly from where he had been lounging on the couch. Had the angel been able to sleep, then he probably would have been, but being unable to, he had been watching surveillance on the place where they were supposed to meet Ketch with Gabriel. He had mixed feelings about seeing his brother again, but all in all he was happy he was alive. Only nervous to know what he had gone through at the hands of Asmodeus. It was during this time that the vision hit.  
He seemed to be in a warehouse, where everything was covered in blood. The first thing he noticed was the bloodied body hanging from chains. “Jack, Jack!” he yelled, realizing who it was. The nephilim didn’t respond except to flinch away as another figure in dark robes stepped towards him with a large bladed staff. Cas tried to grab the staff away, but found that his hand went straight through it. There was nothing he could do but watch as Jack was torn to pieces by whoever it was with the staff. He could see her face, but didn't recognize her.   
“Castiel, help,” Jack whimpered.   
His eyes narrowed as the warehouse door was thrown open and Asmodeus walked in. As the door opened to it’s full extent, Cas caught sight of an address before he was thrust out of the scene and back into the motel room, where Dean and Claire were crouched by his side while Sam was pacing the motel room.   
“Cas, you back?” Claire asked as Cas looked around.   
“I know where Jack is, he replied, standing up and grabbing a piece of paper to write the address on.   
“What, really? How!” Sam asked, grabbing the paper to google the address given.  
“I saw him,” Cas replied. “I-I think that Jack accidentally opened a channel in our minds in his pain so I could see him,” the angel guessed, taking Sam’s place in pacing the room.   
“Wait, in his pain, what do you mean?” Dean asked.  
“They’re torturing him Dean, it’s bad. It we don’t get him back then I don’t think there’ll be anything left to save,” Cas whispered.   
“Well then what the hell are we still doing here? Let’s go!” Claire ordered, heading towards the door.   
“Wait, what about Gabriel?” Sam asked. “I mean, we still need to meet Ketch.”   
“Yeha, you have a point,” Dean agreed. He thought for a second before turning to Claire.   
“Alright Claire, you meet Ketch at the agreed address. Take my phone as proof that I sent you. Bring Gabriel back here, and wait for us to get back,” Dean ordered.   
“What! No way am I just sitting back while you go face the King of Hell!” Claire yelled back.   
“Guys, there’s something else you should know,” Cas said, recalling the other part of his vision.   
“What?” Sam asked.   
“Asmodeus isn’t alone, he isn’t even doing the torturing.”  
“Well who else is there, Michael?” Sam guessed.   
“No, I actually don’t know who his partner is. It’s a girl but not an angel, though I believe she is also from an alternate world.”  
“Well what did she look like?” Dean asked, suddenly interested.   
“She had curly black hair and darker skin, really long black robes too with a very powerful bladed staff, like nothing I’ve ever seen.”  
“Did she look like this?” Claire asked tentatively, pulling out a polaroid out of her pocket.   
“Yes, but she seemed different, crueler. She didn’t smile like that, it was far crueler,” Cas explained.   
“It’s Kaia,” Claire breathed. “But Kaia wouldn't do this, she was friends with Jack, she wouldn’t torture anyone she wouldn’t-”   
“Claire, it’s not her,” Dean said, not meeting the younger hunter’s eyes. “The black robes, the staff, it’s whoever killed Kaia and kidnapped us. Maybe it’s a different version of Kaia, the one from the Bad Place,” Dean said.   
“Dean’s right, it isn’t really her,” Sam agreed. “And we’re gonna have to kill her, so I think that you should go after Gabriel,” he added. Claire glared hard at the ground but finally gave a small nod.   
“Fine,” she consented. “But if something happens, I’m coming after you,” she said.   
“Fair enough,” Cas agreed. “Now come on, we’ve got driving to do.” 

__-_-__

Patience was so done with death visions. Every Time she saw Jack he was unresponsive and experiencing new forms of pain from someone who looked just like Kaia. Mary texted the boys whenever she saw something like this, but it seemed that the Winchesters were pretty caught up thanks to Cas.   
The mood in the car had darkened considerably as they had gotten closer to Lineight, and by the time they had pulled into the town next door and rented a room, everyone could practically taste foreboding on their tongues.   
“We might as well start heading in, see what we’re up against,” Donna suggested to the others.   
“Donna’s right,” Jody agreed.  
“Alright, I’ll get the stuff ready,” Alex said, heading out to the car.   
“I’m gonna message the others, let them know we’ve arrived,” Mary said, taking out her other, other phone. Patience took a deep breath and sat down on one of the beds. She tried to see something that could give her some insight as to what was going to happen, but she couldn’t get anything.   
“Don’t worry, if you don’t see anything that’s probably a good thing,” Alex said, heading back into the room with three duffel bags filled with various demon killing weapons.   
“I just wish I could control it,” Patience sighed. “You know? I just wish I could think about what we’re about to do, and just see the outcome.”   
“I know the feeling,” Alex agreed. “But sometimes you’ve gotta just take what comes, no matter how painful it is.” Patience nodded and picked up one of the knives.   
“So, are you gonna teach me how to use these?” she asked. Alex smirked and pulled out a knife of her own.   
“Well I guess I’ve gotta show you a thing or two.” 

Jody watched as Mary finished texting her sons and sighed sadly. She hoped that they all made it out of this, but she knew that the risk factor was high, and fate didn’t seem to want to join there team.   
“How’s Team Free Will doing?” she asked as Mary came over with her own bag of weapons.   
“They’ve got a location on Jack, and get this, Gabriel’s alive,” she said.   
“The arc angel? Where is he?”   
“Apparently Asmodeus has him, Ketch is gonna break him out. Dean, Sam, and Cas will go in for Jack and Claire will meet Ketch and bring Gabriel back to the motel room they’re staying it. Dean told her to stay and wait with him there, but he doesn’t think she’ll listen.”  
“Well he’s probably wight with that one. Claire’s gonna be out of that room faster then a heartbeat,” Jody replied. “But they’ll be alright, they always are.”  
“Yeah, I just don’t know when that luck’s gonna run out,” Mary said worriedly.   
“Well everyones luck runs out eventually, but for now aours has held up pretty good,” Jody said with a small smile. “I’m sure it will hold one more time.”   
“Guys, come on!” Alex called. “It’s time to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I think this is my longest chapter in this story yet! Usually I type longer chapters when doing multi-chapter works, but I guess the ending pints are just coming up quick in this one.   
> As always, comments make my year, and kudos make the next one!

Claire stood waiting outside, hand clutching a knife that was concealed in her jacket. She was supposed to meet Ketch there five minutes ago, and he still hadn’t shown. She growled angrily and looked around again, still not seeing any sign of Ketch.   
She was about to turn and head back to the room when a voice broke through the silence.   
“Hello Claire.”  
“Ketch,” she responded, turning back around to face Ketch. In one hand he had a wooden box which Claire assumed contained the arc angel blade, and with the other he was supporting a beat and bloodied Gabriel. “I take it this is him?” She asked.  
“One acr angel, as ordered,” Ketch said, pushing Gabriel towards her and tossing over the wooden box with the angel blade inside. Claire quickly grabbed him before he fell and shot a furious glare at Ketch.   
“Can’t you see he’s injured!” she hissed.  
“Yeah, he got blood all over my suit,” Ketch replied in distaste.   
“Whatever. I’m gonna go take care of this guy,” Claire started, gesturing to the dead weight that was Gabriel. “You, head out to Lineight and help Jody and the others with the demon problem,” she ordered. She didn’t weight for a response before turning on her heel and supporting Gabriel back to the car she had ‘borrowed’ earlier. 

Claire dumped Gabriel on the bed when she finally got him into the room she was staying in. The arc angel’s only response was to moan quietly in pain and flinch slightly when she started to clean the dried blood off his face.   
“Wow, they did a bang up job on you,” she said. “Wait, what the- did they sew your mouth shut!” she exclaimed as she realized what she previously thought was dried blood was revealed as wire. “All right that’s just messed up.”   
“Hmmgrmmph,” Gabriel groaned as she accidently put pressure on his left arm, which was slightly worse off then his right. Claire quickly grabbed some scissors and began cutting away the wire until the angels mouth was no longer being forced shut.   
Getting the left over wire out of his mouth was another problem, as the skin had tried to heel around it. Finally she just gave up and decided to have Cas do it when he got back.   
“Well, I guess it’s just you and me Gabriel,” she said, sitting on the couch. 

__-_-__  
Sam, Dean, and Cas walked as casually as they could down the street where Cas had seen the address in his vision.   
“Yo, that it?” Dean asked, tapping Cas on the shoulder and pointing to an old warehouse.  
“Yes, that’s where he’s being held. I recognize the other buildings,” Cas agreed.   
“Well yeah, it’s literally the only one here,” Sam pointed out.   
“Yeah, that too,” Dean said.   
“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Sam asked. “I mean it’s not like we can just waltz on in and ask for Jack back.”  
“Sam’s right, we’ll need a game plan,” Dean agreed, looking back towards the building.   
“Cas, is there any angel warding?”   
“No, it’s odd. There are angel banishing sigils, but nothing keeping one out.”  
“Maybe they can’t put one up, I mean if they are working with Michael then they’d need to let him in. Plus Jack is a nephilim, so maybe they wouldn’t be able to get him in,” Sam mused.  
“Yeah. Not sure if that’s good for us, but at least we can get Cas in,” Dean said.   
“I take we will not be making an entry attempt at this moment?” Cas asked.   
“No, we’ll go in at night, the streets will be emptier then,” Sam decided. Cas looked like he wanted to object, but kept his mouth shut. 

__-_-__

 

Demons swarmed the town as Jody, Patience, Donna, Alex, and Mary ran for cover in the town church. Almost every citizen was possessed, and those who weren’t were dead.   
“What do we do?” Alex called to Jody as they salted everything.   
“We need a plan and- Patience?” Jody started, only to stop when she noticed Patience, who was standing frozen by the door. Her body gave a jerk and she stumbled forward, terror flooding through her.  
“He’s coming,” she gasped. “He’s coming!”   
“Who’s coming?” Mary yelled. Patience looked up at her fearfully and then looked down at her trembling hands.  
“Michael. He’s coming to oversee Asmodeus’ troops.”

Alex sat by Patience as Mary paced the inside of the church and Jody and Donna sat huddled in another corner brainstorming ideas.   
“Do you have any idea how long we have until he arrives?” Alex asked gently. Patience just shook her head.   
“No, I just saw him here. He was destroying everything, no one will survive this.”   
“Hey we’ll get through this, just like we always do,” Alex reassured her, though in her heart she knew that there was a good chance that they would all be in either heaven or hell by the end of the day. “Have you seen anything else?” Alex asked. Patience once again shook her head, the fear not leaving her eyes.   
“Now whenever I try to look all I see is bright light and Michael,” she explained. “It’s like that’s the only possible outcome, the end of everything.”   
“Not yet it ain’t,” Jody said as she and Donna headed back over. “We still have a slight chance, so we’re gonna take it.”  
“We’ve decided to cal Claire,” Donna explained as Mary joined the group as well. “See if Gabriel and his angel blade are up for some brotherly combat.” Alex blinked. She had almost forgotten about Claire and Gabriel in the whole deal.   
“And? What did she say?” Mary asked anxiously.   
“She said that she doesn’t think Gabriel will be going anywhere for awhile. The devices used to torture him were enchanted specially against his own healing abilities, and she doesn’t know any other angels that would help him besides Cas, who is currently trying to get Jack back,” Donna replied.   
“But she did say she sent Ketch over, and all the hunters we contacted are on their way,” Jody added. “And when Cas gets back to Gabriel he’ll fix him and then bring him here.” Everybody nodded in agreement, though each of them knew the others were lying as that was what they themselves were doing. They knew how high the risk factor was on this one, and they weren’t denying it.

__-_-__

Cas, Sam, and Dean slipped inside the warehouse, Cas with his angel blade, Sam with the demon killing knife, and Dean with his Purgatory Blade. The warehouse was lined with rows of old crates and shelves, all of which reached at least three feet higher then the top of Sam’s head.   
All was quiet as the group slipped through the maze of shelves until a heart wrenching sob echoed suddenly through the large space.   
“That was Jack!” Sam hissed.   
“We must be close,” Dean agreed. Cas pushed past the brothers and began walking faster in the direction of the noise.   
“Cas, wait!” Sam whispered.   
“No, Sam, I’ve waited long enough. He will not suffer like this if I can stop it,” Cas growled as they walked ever faster towards the center of the warehouse where Jack was being kept. Cas was about to walk out into an opening where the shelves stopped when Dean grabbed him by the back of his trenchcoat.   
“Look,” he said quietly, directing Cas’s attention to another exit from the shelf maze. As the three peered around it there eyes widened at the sight.  
Jack was hanging limply, his feet and hands chained to the ceiling and floor. Blood dripped down his body, his hair plastered to his face and his nose obviously broken. Gashes laced his back and sides while more deliberate punctures lined his legs and chest.   
In front of him now was none other then Asmodeus, the front of his suit now almost entirely crimson, and his beard caked in dried blood. Cas clenched his fists as the demon king pulled out yet another enchanted blade and began carving into Jack’s arm.   
Dean wasn’t sure what was worse, seeing what was being done to Jack, or seeing how little response the boy was giving.   
“Ah, Winchesters. I had a feeling y’all might show up,” Asmodeus said, turning around to face them. “I take it you’re here for the boy, no?”   
“Let him go Asmodeus. He has nothing to offer you,” Cas groled.   
“Oh I know that now. I’ve got all my doors open. Michael, Bad Place Kaia, I have everyone I needed now, no point in Jack. You see though, there is one more thing I need from him. Revenge. He made a fool of me, and he betrayed me. Don’t think I just let things like that go now, ‘cause I don’t. He is going to pay for everything that he did in his short little immortal life by the hands of me, and my associates.”   
“Don’t think about it you little bit-” Dean started, taking a step forward. He was cut off tough when Asmodeus lited a hand, eyes sparking with rage, and flew Dean across the room where he collided with a cement pillar.   
“Dean!” Cas yelled desperately as Sam ran over to him. Blood. Too much blood, he thought helplessly as he watched Sam pull his brothers head into his lap.   
The hunter lay still in his brothers arms, his face splattered with blood from his impact with the pillar and his hair matted with the thick crimson substance. Cas felt anger rising within him. He turned towards Asmodeus and felt hi grace burning in his eyes, and extended his wings as he charged at the demon, pushing him away from Jack and Dean.   
“You can’t have them!” the angel yelled furiously as he stabbed the blade into the demon’s shoulder. “They are mine! Do you understand? Mine!” With that he drove the blade through the demon king's heart and the wall behind it, watching with sick satisfaction as he sparked golden before going still.   
“Is he alive?” Cas whispered looking down at Dean who was now resting on the floor as Sam had gone to get Jack out of his chains. He sank down beside the hunter and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling his grace flow through him as he fixed the damage done by Asmodeus’ throw.   
“Cas?” Dean’s gruff voice asked as he blinked his eyes open.   
“Dean?” Cas asked desperately, tears trembling behind his eyes.   
“Whatda miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon!  
> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not everything goes wrong in this chapter! Only like, 75% of the stuff goes wrong. By the way DESTIEL!!

Escape was easier then Sam had thought it would be. That’s not to say it wasn’t almost impossible, but that is easy by Winchester standards. Sam was half carrying the unresponsive Jack, while Cas was helping Dean along beside them.

The angel had not let go of Dean since the hunter had woken up, and Sam smiled slightly. He had been watching the two very carefully throughout the years and didn’t miss all the lingering touches and intense stares they sent each other's way. 

They fought through rows of demons who seemed to have sensed their masters death, Cas calling as much power as he could safely muster to kill them while Sam sliced their heads off with his demon knife. Dean tried to help by stabbing his purgatory blade into any demon that got close enough, but he couldn’t walk on his own, so he had to let Cas and Sam have most of the fun.

“Look! There’s the door!” Dean called, pointing to the door from which they had entered. They ran as fast as they could go without further injuring Dean or Jack towards the entrance and burst out into the night air. It was now well past midnight, probably around two or three in the morning. They rushed to the impala and deposited Jack in the backseat, where Cas teleported immediately after making sure Dean was secure in the passenger seat.

“No Dean, you can not drive,” Sam was saying when Cas teleported back into the car beside the still unconscious Jack.

“I don’t see why not,” the older Winchester argued.

“Because you’re fricken leg is broken!” Sam said in exasperation as he started the car. Dean grumbled something unintelligible and turned to look out the window. “How’s the kid doing?” he asked Cas, who was still trying to heal him with angel mojo.

“I’m not sure, Asmodeus used a special blade that stops any angel magic from healing him. There’s nothing I can do,” Cas said, his voice pained.

“Don’t worry Cas, it’ll be fine. I think I can call in favor that will help,” Sam assured the distressed angel.

“What favor?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Sam dodged, only making Dean’s suspicions grow. “Now for the million dollar question, what are we gonna do about Gabriel?” he asked, effectively changing the topic.

“I’m not sure, I have a feeling that the same blade would have been used on him during his torture, I mean why else hadn’t he healed himself?” Dean thought out loud.

“No, I don’t think so. If that had been the case then I wouldn’t be able to feel his grace. The second he got out of that warded prison I could sense him. I believe that they just used a blade that stopped his healing mojo from taking effect,” Cas replied.

“So, you’ll be able to heal him?” Sam asked as they turned onto the street their motel was on. Cas heaved a sigh and ran a hand absently through Jack’s matted hair.

“I don’t believe so. My powers are still quite drained from that fight, and Gabriel is an arc angel. Our best bet for healing him is something that you will not like,” Cas stated, looking out the window.

“What is it?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice level. The hunter had a nagging suspicion he knew what Cas’s plan was, and he didn’t like it.

“I believe we should take him to Lucifer. My brother always did have a soft spot for Gabriel, I believe that he will heal him. Besides, he wants Michael from Earth Two dead as well, and Gabriel can wield the blade.

“Can’t Lucifer wield the blade too?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Yes, but he doesn’t have the blade, we do,” Cas stated simply. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean finally nodded.

“Alright Cas, you can take Gabriel to Lucifer. But if at any moment things start to go south you get outta there, you hear me? I’m not losing you Cas. Not again.”

“Alright Dean, I promise,” Cas agreed as they pulled into the motel lot. They immediately saw Claire, who was standing outside the door to their hotel room looking irritable and annoyed, but Dean knew she was secretly relieved to see them alive.

“See? I told you we’d be fine,” he said as they got out of the car. Cas carried Jack and Sam helped Dean walk over.

“Um... Before you go in, there’s something you should probably know,” Claire said, fidgeting slightly.

“What is it?” Sam asked, looking around.

“Hello boys,” said a familiar accented voice. They all peered through the newly opened door to see Rowena sittin on one of the beds.

 

__-_-__

 

Mary shot iron bullets at every passing demon, ducking as a spear went flying past her head, narrowly missing Jody who was fighting beside her. The town was in ruins, and many good hunters had already died. Donna was holding off a group with Ketch while Alex and Patience had been instructed to stay in the church.

They continued to fight until suddenly a blinding flash of light sent a shockwave through everything, throwing demons and hunters alike against buildings or over cars. Once the light began to fade, Mary was able to make out the shape of a man with glowing bluish white eyes.

“Michael,” Jody whispered.

“Patience was right, he’s here,” Mary replied in the same hushed tone. “What do we do?”

“Run,” Jody ordered, grabbing Mary’s arm and pulling her away from where they were hiding. “Alert the Donna about Michael, tell her to retreat to the church. Get Alex and Patience to start

putting up angel sigils,” Jody ordered as they went. Mary nodded and grabbed her phone, quickly sending messages to both as instructed. The two woman ran threw the church doors which Patience opened for them when they arrived and let themselves be doused in holy water to prove who they were.  
“He’s here?” Patience   
“Just like you said he would be,” Jody replied.

“Where are Donna and Ketch?” Alex asked, peering out one of the windows of the church

“I don’t know, I sent them a message,” Mary said, brow furrowing. Everybody ran to the closest window to them and gazed out at the wreckage, eyes scanning for any signs of Donna or Ketch.

“You any of you see them?” Jody asked.

“No,” Alex replied nervously.

“You think they’re gonna be alright? Mary asked. “Patience, did you see anything?”

“No, all I’ve been able to see is Michael,” the psychic replied, hands shaking as she waited by the cracked stained glass.

“Look! There they are!” Alex cried, relief evident in her voice. They all rushed over to her window, and sure enough saw Ketch and Donna running towards them. They had ash in there hair and were covered in blood, but they were alive.

Mary flew the door open when they got to the front steps and Jody threw holy water at them both before making them walk through a Devil’s Trap.

“Alright they’re clean,” she stated.

I take it the blinding flash of light was Michael?” Ketch asked, looking out the window as another bright explosion shook the town.

“Yes, he has arrived,” Mary answered, watching in horror as buildings collapsed.

“I’m guessing he’s coming for us?” Donna said.

“Most likely,” Jody responded this time, refusing to watch the chaos unfold. “I can tell you one thing though, I ain’t going down without leaving at least one scar,” she growled.

“Amen to that,” Alex agreed.

“So, what’s the plan?” Donna asked, stepping away from the window. “I mean, we can’t just go charging out there. He’s smite us on sight.”

“What about Gabriel? Have you gotten news from the boys and Claire yet?” Ketch asked Mary.

“Yes, they got everyone out but it ain’t pretty. Jack’s completely out of it, Dean broke his leg after getting thrown into a cement pillar by Asmodeus, and Gabriel is just as bad as when you left him according to Claire. I got these twenty minutes ago, so the boys were still driving. Sam said that he called in a favor before he left though, so I still have hope,” Mary reported.

“Great. Two of our strongest players are off the board,” Alex grumbled. “Is there any good news?”

“Actually, yes. Asmodeus is dead, Cas killed him in the warehouse along with a tone of other demons,” Mary added, making the others smile slightly. At least one big bad was gone.

 

__-_-__

 

“Rowena, Sam? Rowena was your contact?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Hey, she can heal Jack, her magic isn’t angelic, so the blade does nothing to prevent it from having a positive effect,” Sam reasoned. “Besides, she owes me one for those pages.”

“Yes Dean, listen to Sammy. I promise you, I can fix your nephilim,” she assured them. Then you can all head down to Lineight and help your friends fight the dark angel,” she said.

“Wait, dark angel...Michael’s there!” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh yes, he just arrived. Made quite a dramatic entrance too, blew at least five buildings down, cars went flying,” Rowena reported. “Now, do you want my help, or not?” she questioned, growing impatient.

“Fine,” Dean sighed, rubbing his temple. “Sam, keep an eye on her. Cas, you go on and get Gabriel some help, I’ll hold the angel blade for now. You probably shouldn’t take it into heaven or Lucifer will get it.

Cas nodded and walked over to Gabriel, sadeness reflected in his blue eyes.

“Dean, we need to talk when I get back,” he said as Rowena closed her eyes and began a soft chant while Sam watched her every move.

“Yeah, I know. For now though…” Dean started before grabbing Cas’s jacket and kissing him. “I think I can work with what I’ve got. Now go bring him to Lucifer to get healed and ready for battle ‘cause I sure ain’t dying before I get to kiss you again,” Dean ordered, sending a rather flustered but oddly happy Cas on his way.

 

Cas appeared in heaven with Gabriel in his arms. This was probably the single weirdest thing Lucifer had ever witnessed, and he had witnessed a lot of weird. At first he had just planned on smiting Castiel, but he froze upon seeing who Cas held in his arms. Gabriel. The supposedly dead Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Lucifer asked in confusion. “Castiel, what is going on?” he demanded. If that arrogant angel thought that he could toy with Lucifer by bringing up his dead brother, then he had another thing coming.

“Lucifer, it’s really him. Asmodeus had him in prison, but the Winchester’s had a guy on the inside who broke him out. The knife they used on him though, it blocks off his power and I don’t have enough mojo to fix him.

If you ever felt an ounce of regret for what you did to him, if you can bring up one good memory you have with him, please heal him,” Cas begged. Lucifer clenched his fists. He could think of many good times he’d had with Gabriel. They had been brothers, they had grown up together. There wasn’t a murder Lucifer regrets more then Gabriel’s. He had regretted it the moment the knife had plunged into his younger brothers heart. The utter betrayal in his eyes was just to much to bare.

“Alright,” he agreed.

“Wait, what?” Cas asked, having expected to have to play a lot more cards before he got a positive response.

“I said alright, I’ll heal him. Contrary to popular belief, Michael wasn’t my favorite brother, Gabriel was,” Lucifer said, walking over and taking Gabriel’s broken form from Cas.

“I’ll call you when he’s ready,” Lucifer said before flicking his wrist and catapulting Cas back to the motel room, where Jack’s wounds were slowly but surely knitting themselves closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next chapter put as soon as possible!   
> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Basically Cas-centric with a lot of Destiel, some bonding time with Jack, and some emotional Wayward Sister turmoil just to keep things moving. Enjoy!

The city was crumbling around them as Jody, Donna, Mary, Alex, Patience, and Ketch ran from building to building, putting up angel and demon wards alike on any surface they could. They ducked as another bang ressonated throughout the town, and a blinding flash of light threw them all backwards.   
“Ketch, take Patience and Alex to the other side of town and exercise the demons down there. Then get the empty vessels out,,” Mary ordered. “Donna, Jody, and I will head off Michael.”  
“What! With no angel blade?” Alex exclaimed.   
“Alex is right, that’s impossible!” Patience added.   
“We have to try. We can at least distract him so that the people can escape,” Jody said.   
“Jody’s right,” Donna said, reloading her gun. “We’ve gotta try at least.” Alex felt tears well n her eyes but she shoved them down as she watched Mary, Jody, and Donna run through the maze of ash and stone towards the source of the destruction.   
“Alright ladies, time to go,” Ketch said, gesturing in the other direction. “Might as well do as they asked,” he pointed out. Aex wiped her eyes and nodded grabbing Patienc’s arm and pulling her along.   
“Come on, Ketch is right,” she whispered. They would want us to help the people. That’s what they’d be doing if they didn’t have to go after Michael.” They both cast one last look in the direction that the other hunters had disappeared in, but could see only ash. “You’ll let me know if you see them, right?” Alex asked Patience quietly. “No matter how bad it is, no matter how much you think I wouldn’t want to know, I want you to tell me.”   
“Yeah, yeah I’ll let you know,” Patience agreed, praying that she wouldn’t see anything.   
“Alright hurry up,” Ketch demanded as he jumped over a piece of melted car. “The demons aren’t gonna just sit around and wait for our arrival.” Alex nodded and the two girls followed the older hunter through the jungle of broken buildings and bodies. 

Mary, Jody, and Donna ran quickly through the collapsing town, all hoping that Michael wasn’t expecting them. Jody quickly wiped her eyes as they ran. Mary could imagine how she must be feeling. She had felt the same way when she had said goodbye to Dean and Sam at the bunker.   
Donna was on her left shooting down any demon that crossed their path.   
“You holding up alright?” she asked Jody.   
“Yeah, I’ll just miss those girls. I hope Claire will forgive me,” she said as they crouched down in a rusty building.   
“She isn’t going to need to. If anyone of us is making it out, it’s going to be you,” Mary promised.   
“What about the boys? They only just got you back-”   
“Oh they’ll get along all right. They’ve lived without me for over thirty years, I’m sure they can survive a few more. Besides, we’ve been saving the world for awhile now but we won’t be around forever, someone's gonna need to be there to finish training the next hunters.” Donna nodded in agreement.   
“Mary’s right Jody, they need you more then they need either of us right now.” Jody studied the two other hunters for a moment before sighing.   
“That may be trues, but I don’t plan on leaving without you two. Now let’s go before Michael blows up town hall.” 

__-_-__

Cas sat diligently beside Jack’s bedside. Rowena had finished healing him three hours previously and now sat sleeping in one of the chairs. She said that it would take a while for Jack to wake up, but physically he was fine. Claire was curled up in the second bed while Sam was spread eagle on the floor with some pillows under him for support.   
Cas’s attention then shifted to Dean who was laying on the second chair in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. He had already been asleep when Cas had gotten back along with Claire and Sam. Rowena had been the only one awake, and that was only because she needed to give Cas the update on Jack. Cas couldn’t deny he was disappointed that he didn’t get to talk to Dean until he woke up, but things could be worse.   
Lucifer had not yet contacted Cas, but he wasn’t to worried. It wasn't’ that he trusted Lucifer, only a fool would do that. It was just that he knew Lucifer would not hurt Gabriel, not again. Cas was pulled out of his musing by a whimpering sound. He looked down sharply to see to bright eyes looking up at him.   
“Castiel?” Jack asked his voice still rough from screaming.   
“Hello Jack,” Cas said. Suddenly there were arms around him and a nephilim sobbing into his chest. Cas tensed for a minuted before slowly relaxing and patting Jack awkwardly on the back. “Asmodeus is dead,” he said finally, hoping that the news would calm Jack.   
“What about Evil Kaia?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure, she’s in the wind. We’re going to find her though, and she will pay,” Cas assured him.   
“What about real Kaia?” Jack whispered.   
“What?” Cas asked, eyes narrowing in confusion, and his head tilting to the side.   
“Evil Kaia said she was from the bad place, and that the real Kaia was still alive there,” he explained. “So have you found her yet?”   
“This-this is news to us,” Cas admitted. “We’ll start looking into it in the morning. For now though, you should try and relax. I take it you won’t be sleeping?” Cas asked.  
“I’m not unconscious anymore, so unless you plan on hitting me with a rock, I’m staying awake,” Jack agreed. They sat in silence for at least an hour, Jack curled up against Cas’s side while the angel kept his arm wrapped protectively around the nephilim. The sun was about to start peaking up above the hills by the time Jack spoke, and it wasn’t what Cas was expecting to hear.   
“Do you love Dean?” he asked.   
“W-what?” Cas stammered out, having not expected the question.   
“When I was under and Rowena was doing her spell, it was like my mind was aware. I don’t really understand it, but i know he kissed you, and I heard you talking. I could hear everything,” Jack confessed. “I know that he loves you. When I first met him, after you had died, he was different. I mean like really different. Something was very wrong,” Jack rambled while Cas only stared with wide eyes. “I saw him crying over your trench coat. I didn’t tell him about it, he would’ve been mad, but I saw him do that a few times.”   
“Y-yes I suppose I do love Dean,” Cas finally admitted. Jack grinned up at him.   
“Good, because if you made Dean sad then he would have gone back to being the first Dean, and he was mean,” Jack said.   
“Hey Jack, do you think you can tell me a bit more about this ‘first Dean’,” Cas asked, looking at Dean’s sleeping form with troubled eyes.   
“What do you mean?” Jack asked, puzzled. He didn’t understand what Dean’s mourning had to do with anything that was currently happening.   
“I mean was he really that bad off? What was he like after I died,” Cas clarified, not entirely sure he wanted to know. Jack shrugged and began to recall all of Dean’s habits that had been strongest after Cas had died while said angel watched Dean with an increasingly upset expression. His eyes widened when Jack reached the part about Dean having Sam kill him and running into Billy in death. Dean would have been dead if Billy hadn’t sent him back.   
Most of what Jack was saying was what Cas had expected but on a bit of a larger scale. The booze intake was definitely higher then he expected. The suicide mission though, he had not seen that one coming. By the time Jack had finished, Cas was quite disturbed. He didn’t have all that much time to process though because people were beginning to wake up.   
“Jack!” Sam yelled when he saw the nephilim sitting up and completely awake. This of course woke up the others. Rowena grumbled in annoyance and turned over in her chair to try and get a bit more shut eye while Claire yawned gave Jack a tired greeting before heading to the kitchenette to grab some juice.   
Dean was the slowest, rubbing his eyes and stretching each limb before standing.   
“Hey Jack,” he said, nodding to the nephilim as he passed. Claire came back from the kitchen and sat down beside Sam to help him asses Jack’s injuries and discuss his mental state. Dean was about to head to the fridge for some breakfast when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.   
“Dean, we still need to talk,” Cas said. Jack seemed to be in good hands, so he figured he could steal a few minutes for this long overdue conversation.   
Dean had been anticipating this talk with Cas since he’d kissed him yesterday, but something about the way Cas was looking at him made him think that this wasn’t the conversation he was expecting. He let the angel lead him outside nonetheless, trying to push down the feeling of foreboding.   
“So, whatcha need Cas?” Dean asked nervously. Cas’s brow was furrowed and he looked upset about something.   
“Dean, why didn’t you tell me how bad it got?” the angel asked. Dean’s shoulders sagged as he realized what this was going to be about.   
“How did you-”   
“Jack told me,” Cas said cutting him off. He was getting more worked up and Dean was sure that that wasn’t a good thing. “Dean you almost dies,” Cas stated, standing only a few inches away from Dean.   
“Cas we always almost die-” Dean started again, trying to brush it off as nothing only to be interrupted once more.   
“No, this time it was your choice. You weren't expecting to come back, were you?” Cas realized, looking at Dean in horror. Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly and when they opened again they were filled with tears.   
“You were gone, Cas,” he choked out. “You were gone, and I had nothing left. So yeah, I took a gamble. If I had never come back to the living world again I wouldn’t have minded. I would have seen you in heaven, or some form of you at least,” he whispered brokenly.   
“But you did come back,” Cas continued, trying to ignore how much he wanted to kiss Dean just fix everything in front of him. “And because you came back, you decided to drink yourself to sleep every night, and continue onward in the morning. You decided to sink lower then I think I have ever seen you, and you decided to push away everyone who was there to help you.” Cas felt something break in him as he noticed silent tears streaming down Dean’s cheeks as the hunter shook his head miserably.  
Suddenly he had Dean in his arms and was running his fingers through the other man's hair in a vain attempt to calm him as silent sobs wracked his trembling frame. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” the angel soothed, leading them behind the impala for more privacy. Soon they were crouched on the ground, Dean curled into himself while Cas tried desperately to calm him down.   
“Y-y-you w-were d-d-dead!” Dean whimpered through his sobs. “I c-couldn’t do anything, I watched as h-he s-s-stabbed you,” he whispered, making Cas draw him closer to him.   
“It’s okay, I’m here,” he assured him. “See? Beating heart,” he murmured, placing the hunters trembling hand over his heart.   
“Y-yeah. You’re here. You’re here.” Dean repeated the phrase over and over as his breathing evened out. He looked up at Cas with wide eyes still bright from tears and almost fell apart again when the angel leaned down and pressed their lips together.   
“You ready to head in?” Cas asked after a few more minutes. Dean nodded nad allowed himself to be helped up.   
“Yeah, lets go bring Michael hell,” he growled as they headed back in, both oblivious to the fact that Claire had been watching from the window the whole time. 

 

__-_-__

Alex and Patience were exhausted. They had spent the entire day running from demolished building to demolished building exercising demons and saving the vessels from the chaos around them. Neither of them had received word from Jody, Donna, or Mary. The frighteningly huge blasts that were coming from Michaels part of town provided little comfort for them as they worked.   
Patience had yet to see anything involving the other hunters and Michael, but she promised Alex that she would stay true to her word and tell her and Ketch.  
Ketch had been doing his own thing mostly. He helped to save vessels and get rid of demons as well, but he was more of a lone wolf. He kept his distance from the girls, and was all business, rarely explaining anything to the possession victims and just shoving them over the border of the town with an order to run, and never stop.   
“I think that’s the last of them here,” Alex said as she finished carrying a five year old girl with pigtails over to the other side of the town line.   
“Yeah, I’m not seeing any more,” patience agreed. Of course a great many people hadn’t made it out, having either been killed by Michael, or other hunters who didn’t care about saving the vessels.   
“So, what do you ladies what to do now?” Ketch asked, appearing out of nowhere behind them.   
“We’re going back for Jody, Donna, and Mary,” Alex said immediately. “It’s what they’d do for us.”  
“Of course,” Patience agreed. “First let’s call the Winchesters, see if they’ll be able to join us soon,” the Psychic suggested, taking out her ash covered phone.   
Alex and Ketch waited as Patience made her call, Ketch calmly examining hsi blade while Alex looked around nervously, every fiber of her being telling her to hurry up and get to the others and help fight Michael. She knew that Patience was right though, their best bet was to have and arc angel with his blade, which would take time. By the time the call ended and Patience headed back over, Alex was practically vibrating.   
“So?” she asked anxiously.   
“Well I talked to Claire. Jack’s up and physically fine, which is good. She heard from Cas that Gabriel should be awake by tomorrow, but I’m not sure how reliable a source Lucifer is so...I’m gonna say maybe on that one. Oh! And apparently Cas and Dean had a ‘moment’, though I’m not quite sure what she meant by that. They’re going to come as soon as possible. If this whole Gabriel thing proves to be taking to long, then they might just send Claire, Sam, and Rowena ahead to help, and have Cas, Dean, and Jack wait on him,” Patience reported.   
“Well whatever they do, make sure they do it fast,” Ketch grumbled. “Now, are we going to go hand it to Michael, or not?” 

__-_-__

Heaven truly was beautiful. Lucifer had almost forgotten how nice it was since his last visit. Now though his attention was far from the various paradises and lands of plenty. His sole focus was helping his brother so he’d finally get a chance to apologize for killing him all that time ago.   
He had been shocked at the state Gabriel had been in when Cas had dropped him off. Had Asmodeus not already been dead, he probably would have gone down to Earth and finished the job right then and there. Alas, Castiel had already killed the demon king who had stolen his thrown in defense of Dean, so there was not much that could be done in the way of revenge.   
Lucifer would of course kill Asmodeus’ other lackies, including the fake Kaia and Michael, but for now he would have to settle for making sure Gabriel would continue to breath. He wondered how long his brother had been in the hands of Asmodeus, and for how long he had been tortured this brutally.   
Lucifer had finished taking care of the wires that Claire had been unable to remove completely, and had cleaned out all the wounds which he now put all his energy into fixing. The worst of the gashes were slowly closing up, while the shallower ones were barely visible anymore.   
“Come on, Gabe,” he whispered, shaking the arc angel gently. He only continued to lay still though, so Lucifer sighed in frustration and replenished his grace with a vile Anael had given him containing some of her own.   
“Sup bro,” came a hoarse whisper from behind, making him almost drop the vile as he whirled around to see Gabriel looking up at him, eyes open and alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is rapidly approaching the end of this installment to my little AU series. I think that this chapter gives a little insight as to what I have planned, but I'm always happy to hear some ideas of what people would like to see in the next part of the story. So if you have any, feel free to put them in a comment, and I'll see if I can work it in.   
> My happy burst of free time is sadly coming to a close, so I may be posting chapters a little less frequently soon. After this story is finished i'll probably go dark for a bit as I like to have a few chapters pre written before publishing anything.   
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always welcome, hope you enjoy!

Claire and Sam sat not so patiently in the back seat of Rowena’s car while she packed her stuff.   
“Come on! We don’t have all day!” Claire yelled, climbing in between the two front seats and honking the horn obnoxiously, earning many raised middle fingers.   
“Alright, alright,” Rowena grumbled, sliding into the drivers seat and stacking her bags beside her. “So, where are we headed again?”   
“Lineight,” Sam replied. “That’s where Michael is. That’s where our friends are.”  
“Ah, yes, evil Michael from Earth two. What about the girl?” the witch asked as she pulled out of the motel lot.   
“What girl?” Claire asked.   
“You know, evil Kaia. Last I heard she was in the wind, but I believe she may prove to be the most problematic out of all of them,” Rowena said casually.   
“Wait, why would she be the worst? She isn’t an angel or demon, she’s just a doppelganger with mad staff skills,” Claire pointed out.   
“No, she’s the doppelganger of a dream walker who sat at the top of the food chain in the bad place,” Rowena corrected. She rolled her eyes at the blank looks the two other hunters gave her and turned onto the freeway. “Tell me, have either of you ever seen Nightmare on Elm Street?” she asked.   
“Yeah, that movie was so lame,” Claire said.   
“Well then you certainly won’t have any problem when your dreams become controlled by little miss ‘Mad Skills’,” Rowena said smugly.   
“Wait, are you saying she can control our dreams?” Sam asked incredulously.   
“Of course she can. Dream Walkers here on Earth have very little knowledge about the range of there powers. In the Bad Place however, there is a lot more available research material. She’ll be killing you on your sleep without so much as finding your bunker.”  
“Well what do we do?” Sam asked as they turned off an exit and onto a quiter, two lane street.   
“We kill the bitch before she kills us,” Rowena replied. “Now, I would recommend beginning your research as we have a nice long drive ahead of us, and I don’t feel like talking.” 

Claire and Sam looked at each other before eventually pulling out there computers and looking up arc angel lore, and any possible wards against Dream Walkers. Rowena, true to her word, stayed silent in the front seat, only speaking to yell curses at any driver who dared to cut her off.   
“Was that really necessary?” Sam asked as he watched a car who had almost rear-ended Rowena’s burst into flames.   
“Of course it was, dear,” she replied with a sly grin.   
“Hey, might have found something,” Claire interrupted.   
“What is it?” Sam asked, leaning over to see his screen.   
“Alright, it isn’t a way to stop her, but I think I figured out how she’s getting all her power. You see opening the portal to get here would have been very draining, yet she’s somehow managed to ward herself, fight in this war, and wreck havoc all across the country with Asmodeus and Michael. Plus from what I’ve gathered, she’s the one who brought Michael here as well, which couldn’t have been easy.”  
“Alright, so she’s storing power somehow?” Sam asked.   
“Yes, and I think I know the source. Is says here that a Dream Walker may borrow power from the dreams of those who share their blood. Now Kaia didn’t have any other family, so I’m guessing that evil Kaia doesn’t either, but they do have each other. My guess is that our Kaia is being kept alive so that evil Kaia can use her power,” Claire summarized.   
“She makes a good point,” Rowena agreed. “I mean I steal peoples power all the time, I don’t see why a Dream Walker wouldn’t be able t. Besides, what other reason would she have for keeping her alive?”   
“Well that's all well and good but what exactly are we going to do with it?” Sam asked. “I mean what, we’re gonna kill Kaia?”   
“Don’t you dare,” Claire growled, twisting Sam’s arm painfully.   
“Alright! Alright! I wasn’t serious, geez,” the hunter yelled, rubbing his sore arm.   
“We are not killing Kaia. We are finding her, and we are saving her. For now though, we are killing Michael, and helping the other hunters trying to stop the demons from spreading out of that town.”   
“Great, because we’ll be there soon,” Rowena said. 

__-_-__

Lucifer and Gabriel sat in an awkward silence for at least ten minutes, both arc angels just looking at each other.   
“So…” Gabriel finally started. “How are you?” Had the situation been any different Lucifer would have face palmed, but he settled instead for just staring blankly at his brother, mouth slightly open.   
“You were dead. I killed you dead,” Lucifer finally said.   
“Oh I suppose you did for a little while, but you see Asmodeus had lans for me, big plans. At least that’s what he said. You see while you were busy thinking of him as your loyal right hand man, he was planning to take you down all along. He brought me back from the empty and has been keeping me trapped in a special cell warded against you for years,” Gabriel explained. “Boy does it feel good to talk again. Apparently I talked too much for Asmodeus’ taste, he had my mouth sewn shut as you probably know as you were the one who removed it.   
I suppose that brings me to my next question doesn’t it. Why did you help me? I mean I know that we always got along well back in heaven, but you kind of, you know, killed me. I figured that the brotherly love had mostly faded agt that point, so what gives?” Gabriel asked, taking a bite out of the twix bar Lucifer had given him after he had woken up.   
“I killed you, and so I had to heal you,” Lucifer said slowly after a moment pause.   
“That makes literally no sense bro,” Gabriel commented, reaching over and grabbing a kit kat after he finished with hsi twix bar. “Is this you trying to say your sorry? I think your trying to say your sorry. Hey everyone! Alert the media! Luci apologized!” Gabriel yelled to nobody.   
“So, how much do I need to catch you up on?” Lucifer asked, unsure of how much his brother had managed to overhear from Asmodeus about the upcoming apocalypse.   
“Just where I need to be. I know all about what Asmodeus and his little friends were planning, and I know that Michael will need killing. What town is he in? I’m guessing the Winchesters have my blade, so pittstop at their place?”   
“How do you know about the Winchesters?” Lucifer asked, wondering how Gabriel even knew they were alive anymore.   
“I-I woke up briefly in the hotel room. It was when Rowena first showed up, so I think the energy of her arrival must have jolted me up for a bit. Claire and her were both having a standoff at the door, so nobody really noticed I was up yet,” Gabriel explained, his voice wavering slightly as he remembered how much pain he had felt.   
He would never feel that way again, he vowed silently to himself. He would run himself through with his arc angel blade before he let himself feel like that again.   
“The town is called Lineight,” Lucifer said. “I’ll call Castiel in a few hours for you, he’ll come and get you.”   
“Why can’t I go now?” Gabriel whined.   
“Because, Gabe,” Lucifer said smiling slightly. “You are injured and need rest.” Gabriel pouted as Lucifer headed out of the room and stuck his tongue out at the devil as he passed.   
“Rest. I’ll see you in a few hours,” Lucifer’s voice rang out as he walked back down the halls.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel grumbled as he shifted on his bed. “Then, Michael dies.” 

__-_-__

Dean and Cas had been keeping Jack under close observation for the whole day. Cas had stayed close by the nephilim’s side, and Dean had let him have half his burger, though he made Cas promise to pay him back later.   
Jack seemed mostly okay physically. He was walking alright and was regaining his voice, but mentally he was out of it. He flinched whenever someone moved, no matter how small. All the lights had to be all the way on or all the way off. If they were dimmed it reminded him of the warehouse.   
He didn’t talk very much, and showed little to no enthusiasm about anything, even cartoons. The conversation he and Cas had had the previous night was the most he had talked, and that was when he had just come to, so not all of his memories were yet in place. He did seem to enjoy watching the video Kelly had left him though, it seemed to help him calm down if he was feeling particularly edgy. At one point he had sat listening to it on repeat for forty five minutes.   
“You think he’ll be alright?” Cas asked worriedly as he watch Jack sit with his headphones on for the sixth time that day.   
“After everything that’s happened? Hell no. None of us ever are,” Dean replied. “But he’s not going to be too broken that he can’t still fight, like I know he’s going to.”  
“I just- I don’t want him to die because of us,” Cas admitted.   
“Hey, it’s okay to stay here with him. If your worried, I can go with Gabriel to Lineight, and you can keep him out of trouble and try and find evil Kaia, ‘cause form what I’m hearing, she isn’t in Lineight.”  
“No, you guys need us. Besides, I doubt that Gabriel will be well enough to teleport, and we need to get there fast,” Cas said, rejecting the idea of being left out of the fight. They went on like this for a little while until suddenly Cas’s phone rang loudly. “It’s Lucifer,” he said as he answered.   
“Is Gabriel awake?” Dean asked, leaning forward. Cas was nodding, but held up a finger for Dean to be quiet   
“Yes, okay,” he was saying. “Alright, I’ll be there in a few seconds.” With that Cas hung up the phone and handed Dean the box with the angel blade in it.   
“What did he say?”   
“He told me to come pick up Gabriel,” Cas said. “Get Jack ready to go, tell him we’re leaving in a few minutes,” Cas said as his only warning before vanishing.   
“Well goodbye to you too,” Dean grumbled as he slowly approached Jack, giving the nephilim time to see him and adjust. “Hey Jack, we’re all heading out once Cas gets back with Gabriel. He told us to get ready,” Dean explained. Jack nodded and closed his laptop and slid it into his bag along with the salt gun Dean had given him, and an iron knife. “Now remember, whatever happens, stay close to Cas,” Dean ordered.   
“Alright,” Jack agreed, looking around nervously. “If at any point you get seperated, he’ll teleport to you. Just give him a few minutes. If for some reason he can’t, find one of us.” Jack nodded again and the two fell into silence as they waited for Cas to appear with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter of this work! I won't be posting for a little bit as I have a lot going on in my life right now, and haven't yet begun typing the next section of this story. It shouldn't be too long before I get the first chapter in though, so keep an eye out! I'll also try and get some random one shots done if anyone has a prompt they want done, just put it in the comments.   
> Oh! and who else saw last weeks episode! I for one loved it.

Donna screamed as a flash of light burned her closed eyelids she and Alex were crouched behind what was left of a dump truck while Mary and Patience were crouched across from them in an overturned ferrari. Ketch and Jody were running through the large apartment building shooting at the large pillar of light that was Michael, but as none of them could look directly at him, it was proving quite difficult to aim.   
The load screech of an engine split through the night making everyone look up. A bright red car came crashing through the rumble, Rowena in the front and Claire and Sam in back.   
“Well it’s about time,” Donna exclaimed.   
“Any sign of Gabriel?” Patience asked.   
“No, they must have been sent ahead first. I’m sure the rest of ‘em will be here soon though,” Donna reassured her, though she had her doubts. She watched as the group jumped out of the car, and Rowena threw a bolt of purple magic.   
“Wow,” Patience said as she watched the bolt make contact with Michael. The angel let out an inhuman wail that made them all clutch their heads in pain.   
“Well that worked,” Claire noted as she ran over to where they were crouched.   
“Where are the others?” Donna asked.   
“They’re back at the motel room waiting for Lucifer to call in about Gabriel. Once he’s back they’re gonna teleport over here,” Claire reported. “Now, where’s Jody?” she asked looking around.   
“Up there with Ketch,” Patience replied, gesturing towards the building.   
“Alright,” Claire said, standing up and running over to the building.   
Sam ran towards Michael with Rowena, him firing bullets, and her firing far more effective blasts of magic. Michael howled in anger before blasting both of them backwards.   
“Well this is fun,” Rowena said as she scrambled up.   
“You and I have a very different definicion of fun,” Sam growled out, firing another round of shots at Michael which did absolutely nothing. 

Jody, Claire, Mary, Ketch and Alex were spread out around the town square where Michael was based, all of them firing at the glowing figure of the evil arc angel. Patience was crouched inside one of the few still standing buildings when suddenly she wasn’t alone anymore. She held back a screech when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and felt her eyes widen when she saw Jack, Cas, Dean and Gabriel standing over her.   
“Hey Patience,” Dean said before drawing out a shimmering silver angel blade.   
“Is that it?” Gabriel asked as Dean handed him the blade.   
“I figured that you’d recognize your own blade, brother,” Cas said as Gabriel accepted the offered blade.   
“Alright then. Let’s do this!” the arc angel yelled.   
“What should we do?” Jack asked, looking anywhere but at Michael.   
“Gabriel and I can teleport up. My blade won’t kill him, but he certainly won’t like it,” Cas explained. “Your powers would also be greatly appreciated, but I don’t want you straining yourself. Only help if you feel you are ready to,” he warned. “Everyone else, keep firing at him, and hold off the demons. The only reason that they’re staying away is because they can't get too close to Michael. “As he gets weaker, more will come.”   
“Okay then, get to it!” Dean said. “We haven’t got all day here!” Cas nodded and suddenly he and Gabriel were gone. The group waited a few minutes until they heard Michael scream out in utter agony before they resumed firing at him. 

Nobody could see entirely what happened, the light was too bright. All that they knew for certain was that there was a horrible scream, and a flare of light that destroyed anything that dared lay eyes upon it. The noise built and built until it was just reaching the point of being to overpowering for human ears until suddenly it was silent.   
Not a single creature dared open it’s eyes for a solid five minutes. Dean was the first one to dare look, and even then there was still to much ash and dust floating around to see clearly. Michael’s giant light figure was gone though, and they had all seemingly survived.   
“Guys,” he said hoarsely, his voice ringing loudly in the deafening silence. “Guys, it’s okay,” he called again. Sam and Rowena popped up next, cautiously blinking their eyes open along with Claire, Alex, and Jody.   
Donna and Mary slowly staggered forward while Ketch and Jody made their way over to Jack, who was breathing heavily from all the power he’d exerted in helping to bring down Michael. Finally Dean saw Cas and Gabriel appear, both looking worn and generally exhausted, but alive.   
“Well that was fun,” Rowena said for the second time in the past ten minutes. I do believe my time here is up. I’ll be in touch,” she said before walking back to her car and igniting the engine. The others just looked at each other, nobody speaking at all and letting the silence ring true/   
The silence only lasted a few minutes more, though, before the unmistakable sound of running reached the groups ears.   
“Demons?” Claire asked.   
“Yup,” Ketch replied.   
“Alright, Cas? You bring Gabriel, Patience, and Jack back to the motel room. You guys are too tired to be of much use here. Everyone else, prepare to fight,” My ordered, raising her gun. “Finally, something these bullets will work on.”   
“Spread out, we’ll be able to cover more ground that way,” Jody added. The group of hunters nodded before all heading out to different parts of the city, weapons raised.   
“You ready Sammy?” Dean asked as the two brothers made their way through the rubble as the sound of approaching demons got louder.   
“Have I ever not been?”   
“I don’t think you want the answer to that,” Dean replied, firing the first shot at the oncoming stampede. 

 

__-_-__

Jack, Cas, Gabriel, and Patience sat silently in the motel room tending to their various injuries. Cas and Gabriel had fixed the major ones and Jack had healed himself mostly, but smaller things they decided to do by hand.  
“So…that just happened,” Patience stated, staring at the far wall.   
“Yeah, you get used to things like this after awhile,” Cas replied.   
“Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to something like that,” the psychic answered, rubbing some disinfectant on a cut on her shoulder.   
“How are you feeling, Jack?” Cas asked after a few moments. The nephilim was sitting perfectly still and looking blankly at the window of the motel room.   
“He’s dead,” Jack stated flatly.   
“Yes Jack, he is dead,” Cas reassured him. “He can never touch you or any of us again.” Jack nodded and finally turned back to the rest of the group. “Now all that’s left is evil Kaia,” he said, making Gabriel’s shoulders slump.   
“Why is it, whenever something good happens, there’s always something shitty to mess it all up?” he asked incredulously. “I mean can’t we have one victory that doesn’t end in some desperate message pleading for help against a new threat? Is that too much to ask for?”   
“Apparently it is,” Patience replied.   
“Well the others will be back soon and we can discuss what to do about evil Kaia then,” Cas began. “For now though, I believe we have won our rest.” 

__-_-__

Jody struggled underneath the weight of the demon that was holding her down. It was stronger then the others, probably a very powerful figure down in Hell. She had sent Claire to help Ketch hold up his section of the city as she thought that she was able to handle her demons, bit apparently she had been wrong.   
Her iron bullets weren’t stopping it, and the demon had already robbed her of her knives, which now lay strewn across the city floor, yards away. The world began to spin as the demon began to suffocate her when suddenly there was a flash of red, and the domen flew off of her, a look of fear in it’s crimson eyes before it disintegrates into ash like everything else in the city.   
Jody looked up and stared, unable to decide if she should shoot or not. “Hello darling,”  
“Crowley,” she stated, looking him up and down.  
“Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon!  
> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
